A Thanksgiving to Remember
by Kristen3
Summary: During the holiday meal, an old tradition leads Niles to make a very surprising confession. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** This is just a bit of fluff that occurred to me over the holiday. I know it's late, but hopefully no one minds! I'm also aware that there could probably be a sequel. I may do it sometime, who knows? Thanks for reading!

Niles knocked on his brother's door. In his arms was a bottle of wine. Thanksgiving without Maris was usually a lonely time for him, but Niles was determined not to let this year be like that. He had a successful practice, a loving family, and good friends. Well, that last part wasn't exactly true. The only real friend he had was Daphne, and she didn't even know how he felt. Still, he was beyond grateful she was in his life, no matter their relationship.

"Dr. Crane!" Daphne smiled as she opened the door. "You're right on time."

"Good. Happy Thanksgiving, Daphne."

"Same to you. I think it's just terrible that Mrs. Crane has gone off to Europe on such an important holiday."

Niles forced a smile. "Well, Maris dislikes a holiday so focused on food. But tomorrow, Black Friday? She loves any holiday focused on shopping. One year, she even had poor Marta wait outside a department store all night."

"Well, that's just awful," Daphne said. "But let's not think about that now. You're with family now, and that's all that matters."

"You're right, Daphne. I'm going to focus on the positives in my life."

"Good," Daphne said, taking the bottle of wine from him. "Let me go put this in the kitchen till we're ready to drink it, all right?"

Niles nodded, and she made her way to the kitchen. Just as she did, Martin came out from the kitchen, a beer in his hand. "Sorry we didn't let you cook this year, Daph. But Frase and I figured it'd be less work for you if we just had it catered."

"Yes, and it'd also save you two from having to pretend you like me cooking!"

Martin ignored her, instead turning his attention to his younger son. "Hey, Niles. Happy Turkey Day!"

"Hi, Dad. Happy Thanksgiving to you, too. Where's Frasier?"

"Oh, he said he had some reading he wanted to get done. Told us to let him know when we were ready to eat."

"Well, I'm starved," Niles said, looking at the table, which was already set with a gourmet meal of turkey with all of the trimmings. It looked like a picture from a magazine.

"I'll go fetch him," Daphne said, returning from the kitchen. She walked partway down the hall that led to her boss' bedroom. "Dr. Crane, your brother's here, and we'd like to get started now."

"Thank you, Daphne," Frasier said, emerging from his room. "I had Chef Henri prepare his best Thanksgiving meal for us. I can hardly wait."

Niles watched as Daphne and his brother entered the room. "Nice to see you, Frasier."

"You, too, Niles. Well, shall we start on this dinner?"

Frasier, Niles, Martin and Daphne took their places around the table.

"Hey," Martin said. "Why don't we bring back a tradition from when you boys were kids? Remember, we'd all go around the table and say what we were thankful for?"

"We really only did that for Mom's benefit," Frasier said. He didn't see a reason to do it this year.

"So? Just because your mother's not here, you can't do something for me?" Martin asked.

"All right, Dad. Why don't you start?" Frasier said with a sigh.

"OK. Well, I'm thankful that my hip hasn't been hurting as much lately. I guess that's thanks to Daph."

Daphne smiled, slightly embarrassed by the kind words from her stubborn patient.

"And I'm thankful there's a woman at the dog park that I'm thinking of asking out," Martin concluded. "Frase?"

"Well, I guess I'm thankful that KACL has just increased my advertising budget. That means even _more_ billboards all over Seattle." He grinned.

"Just what Seattle needs," Niles quipped.

"Very funny," Frasier said. "Daphne, would you like to go next?"

Suddenly, Daphne felt shy. But she reminded herself how much she loved these three men, even if they could drive her crazy from time to time. "I'm thankful that I've finally got me own life in America. I never thought I'd find a steady job here, but I have. And I've found meself a family, too. I'm very grateful. Really." She smiled at her boss.

"Well, we're all happy to have you here, too, Daphne," Frasier said. "Niles, I believe it's your turn."

Immediately, Niles' eyes went straight to Daphne. He knew he should say a few words of gratitude for his brother and father. Their love and support had made his separation from Maris bearable. But he had a feeling they understood how he felt, even without the need for words. Daphne, however...well, he couldn't be sure she realized how much she'd done for him. "I suppose, at this time of year, one begins to think of loved ones, and how much better off we are for having them." His gaze never wavered from Daphne. If she found this odd, she didn't show it. "Family, of course, is a blessing. But it's even more meaningful when someone shows kindness even if they aren't really obligated."

Suddenly, Daphne began to realize he was talking about her. "Dr. Crane...," she whispered.

"If I were to make a list of what I'm most grateful for, your name would be at the top. Seeing you every day, no matter how upset I am at Maris, or something else in my life, I can't even tell you what that means to me. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, and I don't mean just physically."

Now Daphne was blushing harder than she could ever remember. She glanced over at Mr. Crane and the other Dr. Crane. They were watching, transfixed, but neither seemed especially surprised. She wondered why. She wanted to ask, but couldn't seem to find the words.

Niles could see that she was becoming uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if I've overwhelmed you. It's just that I didn't want this holiday to pass without you knowing how much I appreciate all you've done. I love you, Daphne."

"Well, I must say I'm taken by surprise," Daphne said. "I'm awfully flattered. I love you, too. I love _all_ of you," she corrected. "But I must confess, I've always felt closer to you than your father or your brother. You're always complimenting me, or asking how I am. It's silly, but it made feel special, knowing you cared that much about me. I thought you were just being nice, but now..."

Frasier was in disbelief at what was happening. He was very happy for his brother, but of course, he was also aware that they hadn't eaten a bite yet. "I really don't want to interrupt your moment here, but I think this dinner is getting cold."

"Right," Daphne said, smiling. "Well, I think we've both got a lot more to be thankful for than we did a few moments ago, haven't we? I think we should just enjoy this lovely meal that your brother's arranged. And perhaps after that, we could go for a walk, all right?"

Niles smiled, suddenly feeling as if he were ten feet off the ground. "That sounds wonderful. This has been the best holiday I can remember!"

"I'm very happy for you, son, but now I think we should eat!" Martin sat down, anxious to eat turkey.

"You're absolutely right, Dad," Niles said. "Who knew a tradition Mom started would lead to something like this?"

"Well, your mother always did want you boys to be happy, so I guess now she's gotten her wish," Martin said. This would definitely be a Thanksgiving none of them would soon forget.

 **The End**


End file.
